Talk:The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi
When? in wich chapter does naruto read the book???????????????-- (talk) 06:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Chapter 416. Jacce | Talk 07:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Title Shouldn't the other name for it (The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja) be mentioned, I mean, I've only heard it as that, never "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi". --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 14:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *That is the literal translation of the Japanese title. Omnibender - Talk - 16:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actor? Should the voice actor who voices Naruto as the gutsy shinobi be added to his info box since the sexy jutsu voice is also there? Or is it useless? --Kai Maciel (talk) 23:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :That's technically a different Naruto, so no. ''~SnapperT '' 02:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Out of curiosity... who does voice the Naruto as the gutsy shinobi? He sounds kinda of familiar to me... --Dracomertall (talk) 14:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Gallery I thought the rule was no "", as it is not liked in this wiki. Yatanogarasu 22:55, April 13 2010 (UTC) :My take on it is that they should only be used were appropriate and that usually isn't often. The Mangekyō Sharingan page and this one show appropriate times. I could probably see them being used on video game pages if people uploaded a lot of images from the games. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 05:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) New Image File:Dokonjō_Ninden.png I uploadead this second image of the book...which one do you guys think is better? :The shadow is distracting. ''~SnapperT '' 02:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Reference to "vicious cycle of war, blablabla" Do we really need this reference? The original Wikipedia's article does not refer to the topic discussed in the Narutopedia article. Even though the headline is appropriate, the wiki article is mostly on Macroeconomics and Management and hasn't got even some philosophical sense (or at least it is very subjective). --Tserg (talk) 18:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you are getting at...the book was about the vicious cycle of hatred and war. I'm not sure what the Other Wiki has to do with anything.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::All right, somebody has already fixed it. I mean that I deleted this reference earlier (from the article) but somebody placed it there again... --Tserg (talk) 05:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Evil Ninja's Inspiration Why are you still erasing/editing the fact about the first Animal Path of being the inspiration of the Evil Ninja in The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi? --Dragon_NJMB (talk) 02:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :What kind of evidence do you have? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well... iirc when he was alive he basically did the same thing as the evil ninja from the story to jiraiya in the anime, and in the manga he was also in the woods. - SimAnt 15:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::He writes this book during his time with Nagato, and it's my understanding that he encountered this ninja after that. If that's true, the ninja can't be the inspiration. ''~SnapperT '' 21:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought he did his traveling first then went back to the leaf village, then went on a mission to fight hanzo, then met nagato. - SimAnt 22:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::He traveled first, went to war, wrote the book while he was with the Ame Orphans.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Either way, being in a forest is the only similarity. ''~SnapperT '' 22:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::In the manga yes, in the anime, it was almost identical. - SimAnt 22:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Actually, I just saw the Jiraiya Gaiden and he meets the Animal Path Human BEFORE the meeting with Nagato. So, I think that you can let the note about the inspiration of the Animal Path remains in the trivia. --Dragon_NJMB (talk) 04:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Publish Timeline The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi is the very first book Jiraiya ever wrote, right? meaning it was written before Icha Icha series? (talk) 06:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka Minato Should there be a photo of Minato As a Gutsy Ninja? :Minato was never shown picturing himself as the ninja from the book as Nagato and Naruto have. Omnibender - Talk - 15:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yo, do you have watched naruto shippuden episiode 128 minato as a gutsy ninja? I recommend you to watch it, and don't say things that you don't know Hm, I didn't recall that. However, I think that the reason no one uploaded pictures of Minato as the Gutsy ninja might be that the only frames which show his face at all in that sequence have the Jiraiya overlay on top of it. Plus, Minato looks very odd in that sequence. Omnibender - Talk - 15:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ominbender Whisker Markings In the book why does naruto imagine himself with whiskers in the anime, but in the manga he doesn't :Because the anime team made a mistake. Omnibender - Talk - 01:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) That's a pretty big mistake to make. "In the anime, the first Animal Path may have been the inspiration for the Evil Ninja. " "In the anime, the first Animal Path may have been the inspiration for the Evil Ninja. " This should atleast be reprashed, as the evil ninja IS the animal path when he was alive. He got the scar on his forehead when he fought Jiraiya, and that's where that part in the book is from. Don't remember what episode it was from tho.. ZYan1de (talk) 19:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Real book I don't know about the countries you live in, but here in Germany one can buy the novel. Seelentau 愛議 18:31, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Holy crap! o__O Seriously? How long is it? What does the first chapter say!? Oooh~! Please e-mail a copy of the pages! I wanna read it~!--'NinjaSheik' 18:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) It's in German, but of course it was translated from Japanese. I just checked amazon.com and it seems it isn't available in English? Seelentau 愛議 19:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Why do foreign countries always get the good stuff...? T__T I was wondering...can you translate it? I liked to see at least the first paragraph in the story. It is one of Jiraiya-sensei's books, I wanna see his handiwork. :) How long is it, Seelentau?--'NinjaSheik' 19:36, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't know. Of course I can translate it, but I won't, since that's not my job. I can give you information on the book itself, though (German version, of course). It consists of 201 pages, parted in five chapters, prologue and epilogue. It was released two years ago on 4th August in Japan and only today in Germany. The main character is named Naruto Musasabi, he is a mixture of Naruto and Jiraiya. He's a Jōnin. Instead of Sakura, we have Tsuyu. She's a Jōnin, too. The Sasuke-equivalent is Renge Momoashi, a Nukenin. If you want me to, I can add some more later. Seelentau 愛議 19:46, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, since it is a Naruto product, we're going to have to create an article on it. We should get as much as information as possible. 201 pages? That's pretty short to what I'm compared to what I normally read. :) Oooh, I want it out in the U.S. T__T.--'NinjaSheik' 19:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You aren't the only one. I want to see what this is all about. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:50, July 3, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Yeah. To read one of Jiraiya-sensei's works, that's what I want.--'NinjaSheik' 19:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah that'll be awesome if the cover says "By: Jiraya" --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Lol~! Well, technically, it is Jiraiya's in the Naruto universe, because of Kishimoto-sensei. :P I just like to think it of as Jiraiya's, so don't go and ruin my fantasy. ;) Hey, Seelentau, the book's title is the same as the novel in the show, right? If we're going to greate an article about it, we have to put under the same name but under a disambiguation.--'NinjaSheik' 19:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed. It was written by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei and Higashiyama Akira-sensei. Seelentau 愛議 20:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet! I can't wait for it to be translated into English! --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::If Viz Media gets it licensed, that is. Even so, whether it comes out in English or not, it's still a Naruto product and we users have to create a page for it and filled it up with info. So, we already have this page titled as "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi (novel)" and then we have the chapter page for it. So, what should name the real book?--'NinjaSheik' 20:03, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi (real) --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Hmmm... Well, we could do call it "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi (real novel)" or something like that. I dunno, it doesn't really seem right to me... What do you think, Seelentau?--'NinjaSheik' 20:06, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well, (real novel) or (actual novel) might suffice. But lets see what Seel has to say about it.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi No idea. (real novel) sounds okay, I think. And Tau is okay, too. Seel sounds stupid :D Seelentau 愛議 20:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright. And address me as Kiumaru, Hamachi or just Kiu. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:13, July 3, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Well, I supposed we shouldn't think about it too much. We can go with the whole "real novel" bit. Well, then, should one of us create the page for it? Tau-san will be the best candidate to do it, since he has all the info we need. I don't wanna create a page with no info, since I have absolutely no idea what's the novel summary is.--'NinjaSheik' 20:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Tau would be a good candidate. I volunteer Tau! --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::No pressure, of course, Tau-san. We don't have to do it now. The real novel just came out in German, so we should wait until he finishes.--'NinjaSheik' 20:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Agreed. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Guys, I won't create any articles. I'm just the translator in charge until Suki-senpai returns. Nothing else. You will have to do it yourselves. Seelentau 愛議 20:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :pokerfaced: Okay. (I'm very go with the flow/laid back).--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi ::Well, that's okay. I can create it, but you'll need to provide info on the characters and summary, Tau-san. Once you finish translating the book, you provide the info on the talk page and I can create it then. Hope you finish soon, I wanna read the summary. :)--'NinjaSheik' 20:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Likewise. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:31, July 3, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::I have one more question, though, Tau-san: Is the book good so far?--'NinjaSheik' 20:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't get so excited, guys. I won't translate the book for you or something like that. I can give you names of places and such, but not much more. I'm in chapter two, but I won't have that much time to read it, since I've school stuff to do and want to play Pocket Monsters White 2, too. Seelentau 愛議 20:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::*Pouts* Well, I suppose that's good enough, I guess. But we still need a summary. I wish Suki-senpai comes back soon.--'NinjaSheik' 20:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, now that I've stopped playing Minecraft, let's give it a shot: The story is settled in an alternate universe. There are four villages named 忽 Kotsu (Abruptness), 儵 Shuku (Suddenness, main village), 混 Kon (Disorder) and 沌 Ton (Confusion). Kon and Ton were once one village named 混沌 Konton (Chaos), but now they're separated by a mountain called 百亀山 Hyakkizan (Hundred Turtle Mountain). The five chapters are the following: * Prologue (Page 9): Ore no namae wa (オレの名前は, "My Name Is") * Chapter 1 (Page 15): Ninmu (任務, "Mission") * Chapter 2 (Page 57): Surī Man Seru? (スリーマンセル?, "Three Man Cell?") * Chapter 3 (Page 113): Sorezore no Tatakai (それぞれの戦い, "Everyone's Fights") * Chapter 4 (Page 167): Kono yo no owari (この世の終わり, "The End Of The World") * Chapter 5 (Page 211): Akiramenai kokoro (諦めない心, "A Heart That Isn't Giving Up") * Epilogue (Page 247): Itsuka, motto (いつか,きっと, "Someday, Surely) The characters are the following: * Naruto Musasabi, Jōnin from Shuku * Tsuyu, Jōnin and Iryōnin from Shuku * Renge Momoashi, Nukenin and former Jōnin from Shuku * Nikaku Onikoma, Shinobi from Shuku * Kokage Mahiru, Shuku's Head (No, not the same as Hokage etc.) * Kaen Mahiru, Kokage's Predecessor * Maei Yagyū, Kotsu's Head * Kaosu, Kon's Head * Shima, Jōnin from Kon Naruto uses a technique named 陣風?? Jinpū Hazan (Gale ??). There's an evil technique named Gukoizan no Jutsu, which apparently translates to Moving Mountain Technique, but I can't find fitting Kanji. Naruto knows Senjutsu, too. His teacher is the mice sage Shu. Or so... I need a RAW for better information, because the German translation ignores ō and ū. I can only guess Kanji for the character's names, too :/ Renge and Naruto can use the Summoning Technique, too. Renge can summon a centipede, I don't know about Naruto's, though. Seelentau 愛議 21:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Oooooo! Sounds interesting!--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:58, July 3, 2012 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi ::I appreciated it if no one comments under this, KiumaruHamachi. It'd be nice to have the info under one user, so I won't have to keep jumping back and forth to find the info on the talk page. Besides, this is a discussion page on how to improve an article and stuff. Not a forum where anyone can comment about every little thing.--'NinjaSheik' 21:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::@Seelentau: Don't worry too much about the translations you can't figure it. When Suki-senpai comes back, I'll ask him if we can get his hands on a RAW version of the book.--'NinjaSheik' 21:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I already did half a year ago. He doesn't know much about the novel, either. He said that it was released for the serie's anniversary, but not really noticed by the western Naruto fandom. Seelentau 愛議 21:36, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Really? Shoot. I wonder if the book is going to be released anywhere else. It'd be really helpful if we know who lives in Japan and has the copy. Man, this is a real drag.--'NinjaSheik' 21:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::You could order it if you're that interested :D Seelentau 愛議 21:43, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Even if I did, I wouldn't even understand how to read Japanese. But wait, where can you buy the real novel, anyway? Amazon?--'NinjaSheik' 21:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I bought it in a local book store. I don't know where to buy the Japanese version. Seelentau 愛議 21:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I found it! According to this forum, there was some dude that translated the first two chapters, but I don't know who this dude is.--'NinjaSheik' 21:55, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Why don't we have an article for this?--Elveonora (talk) 05:43, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Because we hardly have any information about it. I also agreed that we should have an article for it, but seeing as the novel can only be access in Japan and, apparently, Germany.--'NinjaSheik' 21:46, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Latest Project My latest project is to start finding a way to translate the light novel of this and getting more info on it, as I'm sure, we'll be seeing a filler arc of this eventually. That being said, when I get enough info (which I found a lot), are we allowed to make character pages for the characters of the novel but just label them as "fictional" like ("Naruto Musasabi" is a fictional character from "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" novel written by Jiraiya) or something like that? Just don't want to annoy the admins during this project. Shock Dragoon (talk) 15:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, we have articels on anime-only dream-characters as well. But I don't think there's a translation available and I certainly don't want to translate it from German. I also don't have a raw for the Japanese terms. :/ • Seelentau 愛 議 15:53, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I have family who know some German, and I found a pretty decent enough info on the characters like their appearances, summons, abilities, the novel's beginning, and middle-end. Least I now know I can show the wiki what I've found, it might inspire people to help fully translate the novel. Thanks See. Shock Dragoon (talk) 15:55, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Cool. If you'll require some help, in any way possible, as long as it's reasonably provide-able, don't be shy and contact others (me included). :)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:41, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::The problem is, we'd have to create entirely new parameters for the stuff in the novel. I'm not sure if that's not a little over the top? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:02, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::How so? We already have "novel" parameters, and it's not like there are canon characters in the novel regardless. If we note it as trivia, it should suffice.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:04, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::There's a difference in a novel that takes place in the Narutoverse and one that takes place in a fictional world. It's twice the fiction. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:10, May 12, 2016 (UTC) : Same could be said for the Dream World characters we've encountered. I feel if we just note in the opening paragraphs that they are fictional and from the novel, it can work out pretty well. Shock Dragoon (talk) 18:31, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Na, the dream world characters aren't as twice fictional as the novel characters, simply because the dreams take place in the Narutoverse, whereas the novel is entirely new. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:33, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: Well I have managed to develop character pages for the three main characters from the information I have investigated so I think I can make them work. Hell, we could make a category for "Fictional Characters" to help. Shock Dragoon (talk) 19:05, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Dunno how this is going, but as far as jutsu go, from the English translations and the romaji shown so far, the kanji seem simple enough to determine. Omnibender - Talk - 17:06, May 15, 2016 (UTC)